


Connor Doesn't Like Dogs

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Connor is sitting on the couch in the dark, watching the mountain of fur which is Sumo sleep, when he realizes it. He doesn’t like dogs.





	Connor Doesn't Like Dogs

Connor is sitting on the couch in the dark, watching the mountain of fur which is Sumo sleep, when he realizes it. He doesn’t like dogs.

It comes as a shock. He’d never thought about his likes and dislikes before - he wasn’t allowed to. It was just fact, that he liked most pleasant things. Part of his social relations programming. To appeal to the humans he would be assigned to he was supposed to show an interest in their lives, when needed, and that meant enjoying the things they showed a fondness for.

Now, as he thought over all the things hat he had said when doing just that in the pursuit of a favourable working relationship with Hank, he recognized it for what it was. An artificial desire to please. A strand of programming built to fuel the goals he was given by his creators.

Something like sadness fills him as he watches the dog he thought he had a liking for. Bittersweet. It’s not that he disliked Sumo, now, but with deviancy shutting down much of his code, he no longer feels that jump of faux happiness at the sight of the animal. He’s not sure if he misses it. Certainly, it is regrettable that he no longer shares that connection with Sumo, but was it really all that important when it would never have been real, anyway?

In this moment he thinks forward. To all the things he will experience in the coming years. He will live much longer than a human would, will see much more of the world in comparison, he knows that somewhere in that time he will find new things to enjoy. Things that were actually part of himself, not just the programming that told him what to do for much of his previous life.

In the silence of the night, Sumo grumbles, turning over sleepily to his side. Connor smiles, watching him with fascination. It’s not enjoyment, not really. He hasn’t changed his mind about how he feels. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel anything, looking at the dog who has been a friend to his Lieutenant for many years. If not an emotional connection, he thinks he perhaps feels… A kinship. He laughs quietly at the thought. Though maybe it’s just as strange as the connections he’s made with humans over that past few weeks of being alive - this animal before him is just as inhuman as himself, so maybe it’s less so, even.

**Author's Note:**

> Where you can find me:  
> [Main Tumblr](http://listeningboy.tumblr.com)  
> [DBH Tumblr](http://gavinisqueerdbh.tumblr.com)  
> [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)  
> [Original Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW)


End file.
